Tsunaida kimi no te wo Your hand that I hold
by Ylla.tenplusnine
Summary: It was his birthday, yet Ichigo was feeling down. He was again longing for his mother, and to add to the weight in his heart, he even felt that he caused his sister Yuzu’s injury. Could his birthday really be like that?


This is an entry to the **Daily Challenge** in the IchiRuki Fanclub in Bleach Asylum as part of the celebration of Ichigo's birthday. The theme is **Obon Festival**. And this is dedicated to all the IchiRuki fangirls and fanboys out there. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :]

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite. I am just borrowing Ichigo and Rukia and Yuzu and Masaki (Ichigo's mother). Heee! :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

_(Your hand that I hold)_

"I'll just stay and take care of Yuzu. You guys can go now," Ichigo said languidly to his father and little sister, Karin.

"Oh, but Ichi-nii, I can stay instead. Let me just take care of Yuzu. I know you were looking forward to the Obon Festival. And it's your birthday, you deserve to go," his little sister Karin replied.

"Nah. It's because it's my birthday that Yuzu is injured like that. So, go on." He said while pushing the two towards the door.

"Ichigooooooooo! How fast have you grown. And as a reward, let dad—", his father retaliated while almost jumping at him.

"Nah, old man, save it. I know you have so many things to tell mom. Just go." Ichigo replied heatedly while holding his father down.

"Well, if you're decided like that, then okay. C'mon beardo." Karin said, defeated.

That happened thirty minutes ago, his father and Karin were already off to participate in the festival, while Ichigo is sitting on one of the chairs inside his sisters' room, lost in his own thoughts.

Today, he is sixteen years old. For seven years now, he never once liked his birthday, July 15. That is because it coincided with the day his family would celebrate with almost everyone in Karakura Town to acknowledge the presence of the dead. That means, to acknowledge the presence of his mom. And each time, for seven years, he would be filled with remorse. Remorse of what had happened seven years ago. Each time, all he does is apologize to his mother. And each time, he wished he wasn't talking to a memory. Each time, he wished they were not acknowledging the presence of his mom as a dead person. He wished and still wishes, that his mother were here.

Her sister,Yuzu, who is currently asleep, shifted from her position and he watched her while she was sleeping serenely. No trace of pain was etched on her sleeping face. He looked at her bandaged arm, and cursed.

It was because his sister came rushing down the stairs to give him his present that Yuzu fell down, and was injured like that. It was because everybody was trying to cheer him up during this day that she was injured like that. He shouldn't have been a fool, making everyone have a taste of his melancholy mood. But they were like this, for seven years. His family is always trying to make his birthday happy, just like everyone's. But he couldn't help himself.

He stood up, trying not to make a sound, and exited the room. His feet led him to the dining table and he sat down on one of the chairs, facing the large poster of his mom. He stared at it, for quite a long time.

"Hey mom. Are you really here?", he stated, breaking the silence that was enveloping the entire house.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to pay respect to you at the Obon Festival, and I even dragged Yuzu along with me. Hehe." Ichigo said, trying to sound lively.

"How are you mom? You know what I'm gonna tell you, right? I'm gonna say I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you once again. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you that time. I am sorry that I am alive in expense of your life," he paused, feeling the emotions rush to his heart once again, making it heavy.

He heaved a sigh before he continued, "I know you don't want to see me like this, especially that it's my birthday. And I'm trying. I'll try to be fine. After all, I realized I am not stuck to that one place anymore. Oh yes. Hehe. You know what mom? I have been protecting everyone now. And I hope, I would be able to protect them until the end. I don't ever want to lose someone anymore. And it's thanks to Rukia that I am able to do that now." He paused as yet another pain came to him. This one is new.

"You've met her, right? Heh. The old man even stupidly introduced her to you as his third daughter. Heh. He's so tactless as usual."

He paused, trying to figure out the alien feeling that was creeping up in his heart. What is this? Did it just cross his mind that he wishes Rukia was here? Heh. That's silly. But how come this feeling, akin to the longing he has for his mom is crawling inside his heart? Is he missing Rukia? Impossible.

He was just alright with the fact that the little midget forgot about his birthday. And what does it make him for assuming that Rukia would go out of her way to travel dimensions just to be with him during his birthday? "Hah, but we're nakamas aren't we?" retaliated by the other part of his head. That midget, why is she invading my mind at this time? For God's sake, why am I even bothering myself with these thoughts?

But maybe, he really does miss her. Wait, did he really think of that? Seriously?

He was still lost in his reverie that he didn't hear the voice that called out his name. Or maybe he did hear it but he dismissed as a figment of his imagination. How on earth would she be here at this time. And was he even obsessing about her? Tsk. That midget is really a bother.

"Oy, Ichigo! Didn't you hear me, idiot? I said, is my yukata okay?!" The girl from his imagination, appearing in front of him, yelled at him, the way the real person would do it. Is he that mad, that even his imagination would materialize like that? He got up, trying to rub the blood that was oozing out of his nose, a result of a kick that came from the phantom in front of him. Wait—Blood? How could a phantasm kick that hard? He blinked.

Another blink.

"Ru- Rukia?!" he roared.

"Ba-ka! What are you doing looking stupid like that? What's wrong with you? And to think I even bothered to come here for this," the woman in front of him complained, crossing her arms. "Seriously, you are hopeless," she said as she started to turn her back on him.

"Rukia?! What are you doing here?!", Ichigo blurted, yet again.

He was so surprised that he didn't even notice the color that crept up her face as he asked her that question.

She had her back on him when she replied, "Nothing. I just want to make fun of you on your birthday. But from what I am getting, you're no fun. Tch. I even rummaged my closet back in Soul Society for a decent yukata. Tawake."

Ichigo was now slowly recovering from his shock, and said, "Uh… I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't expect you'd be here." That was a lie. Wasn't he just thinking that he expected her to be here on his birthday? And wait, did he just see her shoulders stiffen?

"Ara~ Rukia-chan! Is that really you?!", a third voice coming from up the stairs interrupted the two.

They both looked up to see Yuzu beaming at them.

"Yuzu-chan! What happened to you?" Rukia asked his sister as she rushed to her up the stairs.

"Hehe. I'm okay. I just fell down the stairs earlier today," the little girl replied rubbing her head.

"Oh~ did you come to celebrate Onii-chan's birthday?"

Ichigo couldn't see her face because of her back on him as she replied, "What?! N-no! I just came to see you guys."

Ichigo has already recovered from his shock, and he caught the unusual high pitch in her voice. But he kept silent.

"Rukia-nee, it's Obon Festival tonight. Do you know?" asked Yuzu.

"Ye-yes." Rukia replied as she stole a glance at him.

"Hwaaaaa! I didn't notice! Of course you would know! You are even wearing a yukata! You look beautiful."

He agrees. Wait, did he just think she's beautiful? There must be something wrong with the world.

He listened to the two as Yuzu explained why they weren't participating in the festival. Rukia glanced at him, wearing that knowing look. She studied him for a while, and again, he saw that look on her face that gives him the feeling that she knows just what he is feeling.

He saw her sigh before turning to him, "Ichigo, I am starving. Can we eat? And oh, after we eat, can you teach me how to do the Obon dance?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did. But what makes you think that I even know how to do the Obon Dance?"

"I can teach you, Rukia-chan. Tee-hee." Yuzu said enthusiastically.

And with that, he just found himself smiling and laughing as the three of them ate and chatted. Slowly, the loneliness he felt ebbed, and was replaced by this radiant feeling that only one person can make him feel. "What is this feeling, mom?" he thought, hoping his mother knows the answer.

"Oy, Ichigo! Ichigo! I said, why are you looking at me like that? Is there dirt on my face?"

"Huh? No, no. I was just thinking, you moron." He replied, reluctantly averting his eyes from her face.

And so, for the next few hours, he found himself having a great time, in these two females' company. This gotta be his best birthday in seven years.

Once again, Rukia proved her capability to turn his world upside down. Before she came, he was feeling so down, and now, he was infected with the enthusiasm that Rukia and Yuzu were having. He didn't notice himself wearing a gentle smile as he fixed his eyes on the little woman in pink yukata. She was really looking radiant, and… beautiful. It was his first time seeing her wear a yukata, and he couldn't help himself from admiring how good it looked on her. The last time he admired a woman wearing a yukata was eight years ago. He just remained silent; taking in the radiance that the two girls were exuding, Rukia's admittedly more distinct.

Yuzu is now teaching Rukia how to do the Obon dance, and he just watched, sitting on one of the chairs in their living room, enjoying the feeling that Rukia brought to him. He could see they were all having a good time.

"Mom, you understand this feeling, don't you? I don't exactly know what it is, but all I know is that it makes me feel good. Could it be the overrated feeling that everyone wants to feel? I don't know. I don't even know how to describe this mom. But I feel this burning feeling in my chest, except that it's not painful. Rather, it somehow makes me feel good. Can you tell me what it is, mom? You know, right? This woman always makes the rain in my heart let off. What exactly is with her?" Ichigo told his mom in his thought.

"Meh. Whatever." He said out loud, scratching his head.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia inquired.

He lifted his gaze to her again, and he felt his heart melt. What? Melt?

"Oh no. I just thought of something. Just continue what you are doing." In truth, he still wants to watch her dance. He didn't want to believe Rukia dances excellently. Literally. Tch. The midget surely knows her thing, huh?

"Why don't you join us, onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Nah. Spare me."

After a while, Rukia slumped on the seat beside him, catching her breath. But he could taste the happiness she was radiating. And he was happy, too. He just hoped it manifested on his face.

"Oy, Ichigo. Let's go out to the backyard. I brought with me some fireworks I took from Kuukaku-san. Don't you celebrate Obon that way?"

"Oh, right. Let's go then."

"Onii-chan, I kinda feel exhausted from dancing that hard that I just wanna go sleep ahead. You enjoy your time though," Yuzu said while she turned to go up the stairs. But he certainly caught the wink she gave him before she giggled and climbed the stairs.

What's with that, eh?

"Aww… that's too bad. We'll watch the hanabi for you then, Yuzu-chan!" Rukia waved to his sister.

"Come on." Ichigo awkwardly told Rukia.

Suddenly, the air surrounding them became heavy. And he was sure Rukia was aware of the change in the air too, because he caught the stutter in her voice as she replied,

"Y-yeah. Let's go, Ichigo."

It took them some time to set-up the fireworks. As it turned out, it was their first time blowing some fireworks. And he ended up being the one firing them. But he didn't even feel like complaining. Strangely, he was feeling good. So good, in fact.

He was really not sure what this strange feeling is. But all he knows is that this girl with him is the only one capable of eliciting this feeling from deep within him, that he didn't know he was capable of feeling. It was a mixture of tenderness, of protectiveness, of being glad just by having her here with him, of being so thankful, of being sad with the knowledge that this moment would soon end, and Rukia would once again leave to her world; of wanting to make the most of this moment, of the literal throbbing in his chest, and of the sheer happiness that he could hardly contain. All because of her. He never realized that he was that dependent of her. How he wished he could make time stop, as the two of them looked up the sky, watching the fireworks radiate, scattering in the wide expanse of the dark sky, illuminating the sky above them.

He glanced at her while she was admiring the beauty of the fireworks, and it's as though she felt his gaze that she also glanced at him.

"_Are you feeling okay now, Ichigo?"_ She asked, wearing that tender smile that he loved looking at.

"Yeah. Thank you." He replied. And he felt thanking her wasn't enough. She has done a lot to him.

Once again, just when he was tormenting himself with the remorse he used to feel, this woman, the one who always saves him, dragged him from the pit of depression that he plunged himself into. And he couldn't be thankful enough. And he didn't know how to even express it through words.

"Rukia," he started.

"It's okay. I already know." She smiled at him before she returned her gaze to the radiance that was above them.

Does she know that she was even more radiant than the fireworks above? He gave her a lingering look before he, too looked up at the sky.

They continued basking with the joy that he knows they were feeling before Rukia broke the silence that passed between them,

"Ichigo, what time is it?"

He glanced at the watch on his wrist before saying, "Oh, it's 15 minutes before midnight."

"Ahh… I see." Rukia replied as she continued looking above. He followed her gaze.

"_Happy Birthday."_ He heard her say.

He didn't reply. He just continued watching the fireworks above them, hardly containing the happiness in his heart that was increasing by the minute. Then before he could stop himself, he gave in to the urge that he was wanting to do since a while ago, and so, he searched for her hand, that he knew was just inches away from his. Then he found it. He was looking at her face as his hand held her tiny hand, and waited for her reaction. He saw the initial surprise on her face, but she again smiled, and met his gaze. He saw her eyes sparkle before she intertwined their fingers together.

It was just like that. No words. Yet, he was having a hard time bottling the contentment he was feeling just by them being like that. And besides, he doubted he would even find the right word to describe how he was feeling that moment. It was simply indescribable.

He was thankful to this single lady. Because of her, he was no longer stuck in that single place in his past that he chose to linger to. Because of her, he was able to move forward. And he owes her. Big time. And thanks to her, he really did have a _happy _birthday.

The fireworks have long been extinguished, but the radiance emanated by the woman beside him, he doubt would ever be extinguished.

She is _weird_. He knows that very well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oya~! It's done! Yay! Haha! This is actually my first time writing an IchiRuki one-shot. This is a one-shot right? Haha. Or is it a drabble? XD

By the way, Obon Festival according to **aboutdotcom** "is one of the most important traditions for Japanese people. It is a Buddhist event and is the period of praying for the repose of the souls of one's ancestors. People believe that their ancestors' spirits come back to their homes to be reunited with their family during obon. Obon is an important family gathering time and many people return to their hometowns."

I apologize if there is any mistake in presenting the said festival. I am not familiar with it, unfortunately. But I tried to depict it here, based on how I understood it from the quick search I did over the internet.

So there you go, I hope you liked it. Oh by the way, I got the title from **D-technolife** of **UVERworld**, one of the opening themes of the Bleach anime. :

And do tell me what you think about it. :P

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROSAKI ICHIGO**! I do _hearts _you, Berry-tan. w (Take note, his birthday is on the 15th of July. I just posted this early. :P)

PS

If there is any mistake in grammar or spelling, let me know. After all, English isn't my first language. :D


End file.
